Olympia
by Patchfire
Summary: Sequel to 'At the End of the Day'. Four years after Hogwarts, Harry and 'Drake' return to England – and to the wizarding world?
1. Old Faces, Old Places

_A/N: I don't know how the whole Vermont civil union thing works, so I did my best with it. This picks up four years after At the End of the Day', give or take a few months. Or, in my timeline, just about present day, hence reference to current things.   
Title is reference to the song by Hole (mislabeled as Rock Star on their _Live Through This_). Well, I went to school/in Olympia/And everyone's the same... we look the same/we talk the same/yeah we even ***k the same._  
  
  
  
Harry Cadeus-Cobain stepped outside the apartment just behind his husband and locked it. Hard to believe we're going to be done in just two weeks, he mused.  
  
Especially considering that we're getting seven, eight years' worth of degree in just four years time, Drake Cobain smirked.  
  
Harry laughed. Thanks to magic, Drake would receive a bachelors in chemistry as well as his doctorate in organic chemistry, and Harry would receive his political science bachelors as well as his juris doctorate. It's funny. I'm not ready for it to be over, but I'm glad it is. Even if we have no clue what we're going to do.  
  
I heard that! called their neighbor, who was one of the first friends they had made in San Francisco. Jake and I talked to Becca and John, and we're going to take a two or three month tour of Europe. You two should come, Sean explained.  
  
Harry and Drake exchanged glances. Europe? They hadn't thought of Hogwarts and the wizarding world in a long time. Er... I don't know, Sean, Harry said uneasily.  
  
Jake joined them as they walked down the stairs. I won't pretend to understand why the two of you shy at any mention of England, but you have to go back sometime. Why not do it on your terms, with friends? I know you've said they were trying to marry you each off, but they can't force you to get married anymore, either, since you went to Vermont at the beginning of the year. Harry and Drake had gone to Vermont and had been united' on January 2, 2002, just a few months before.   
  
Drake, what do you think?  
  
We do know where to avoid. And I do miss British food on occasion. It's a big risk, but...  
  
We don't exactly look like ourselves anymore, Harry finished. It was true. Both of them had had a final growth spurt the year after they left. Their hair, grown out during the war, had been cut short for the pesky balls that plagued their eighteenth summer, and they had both let their hair grow out almost immediately. Drake's reached just to his shoulders, and Harry's was slightly longer, usually held back in a ponytail. Harry typically cast an illusion charm on his scar each morning, which would have identified him instantly as Harry Potter, and had exchanged his glasses for contacts. Ironically, Drake had done the opposite, settling on small silver wire frames that Harry found strangely but deliciously sexy. Between them, they made an attractive couple, and hopefully not one that anyone would associate with The Saviors of the Wizarding World' as _Witch Weekly_ had termed them.  
  
And we could visit other countries too.  
  
Okay, then, Sean, Jake. We'll take you up on this offer. When do we leave? Harry said, smiling. He and his husband were going to have an adventure, and one that didn't involve the risk of death or extreme pain.  
  
  
  
Congratulations to us, congratulations to us, congratulations to uuss, congratulations to us, Harry sung, more than slightly off-key, as he and Drake returned to their apartment the night of their graduation. Both of them were slightly tipsy.  
  
I can't believe it! You, a lawyer, and me, a PhD chemist! We're such, such... Muggles!  
  
I know! Isn't it delightful? Can you imagine what would have happened if we had stayed, Drake?  
  
We'd both be married, miserable, and probably expecting our second or third child.  
  
Ugh. Not that kids are that bad, mind you, but I'm not even 22 yet.  
  
Exactly. And there are plenty of magical orphans left that should be adopted before people go gung-ho on reproduction.  
  
I bet 'Mione's got at least two kids already, what do you think?  
  
With Ron as her husband? She's lucky not to have five already!  
  
I wonder what Seamus did.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I'm pretty sure that his and Dean's friendship was as platonic as ours. He was handling the balls slightly better, but not all that much. I wonder if our leaving gave him the impetus to leave himself.  
  
If you're right, I hope so. No one deserves that fate.  
  
The pair laughed as they headed towards the bedroom. The next day, they had to pack and get ready to leave their apartment for the summer. They thought about moving out altogether, but they could end up working in San Francisco, so they decided to pay the rent ahead and see what happened.  
  
  
  
Harry and Drake were having the time of their lives. It was mid-July, and they had crisscrossed the Continent with their friends since the middle of May. Now, they were on a plane to Ireland, and looking forward to visiting the pubs in Dublin.  
  
Harry, this is has been absolutely fabulous as a trip, but I think the airplanes stink, frankly.  
  
Harry leaned over to whisper in his ear. That's because we're still used to being the ones steering when we're in the air, love.  
  
I think that's what I miss most.  
  
I know it's what I miss most.  
  
The pair was silent, curled together and lost in their own thoughts until the plane touched down and the group of six made their way to the hotel in downtown Dublin.  
  
Now. Where to? Sean asked brightly.  
  
I wanted to go to some of those pubs Harry and Drake mentioned, Jake suggested.  
  
Er, guys, I don't think that John and I would get much out of a gay pub, Becca offered.  
  
Becca, we can always stay here in the room, John offered.  
  
Why would we... oh! Right then. Carry on, boys. Have a nice night out.  
  
Laughing, the other four changed clothes and headed to the closest pub for gays that they knew how to get to.  
  
The beer was good, the music was as well, and Harry was getting up to visit the loo when he stopped short. he hissed. That's Seamus. I swear to god it is.  
  
He's definitely not married, Drake said with some amusement in his voice. Indeed, Seamus was happily sandwiched between two other boys, and his hands, in plain view, were defiantly free of jewelry.  
  
I hardly think that this is a set-up to catch us, then. Shall we?  
  
Drake bit his lip, then nodded. Let's go. He stood up and caught Harry's hand as they walked over to where Seamus was sitting.  
  
Still wearing Gryffindor red, Seamus? Harry asked in an amused tone as he gestured at Seamus' red silk shirt.  
  
The other boy's head shot up, startled, and his mouth fell open. Bloody hell! Harry! Draco! He jumped up and hugged them, much to his companions' chagrin, and then gestured for Harry and Draco to join them. Sit, sit! Tell me what's going on! And don't ask me about the... school; I left a few days after the two of you.  
  
Harry grinned. We're taking a tour of Europe with some friends of ours from college. We went to San Francisco, over on the West Coast in America. Lived out the college fantasy – partying, friends, music, movies. Drake just got his PhD! He finished proudly.  
  
What Harry neglects to tell you is that he just got his law degree as well. Oh, and we went to Vermont at the beginning of the year. The pair held out their left hands for inspection, and Seamus was duly impressed.   
  
This is an amazing coincidence, you guys! I don't come to this pub very often, and I happen to pick the night that you two show up. Tell you what. Come visit me at my flat tomorrow and we can reminisce. Seamus hurriedly scratched out an address on one of the napkins. Come around about 4, if you can; I get off work at 3:30.  
  
Alright. See you then, Seamus.  
  
  
  
The next night, Harry and Draco made excuses to their friends and went 'round to Seamus' flat.  
  
Hi again! Now we can really talk, without the Muggles overhearing. Harry looked around, noticing that Seamus' flat was strangely like their own apartment in San Francisco – it appeared to be all-Muggle, but was in fact primarily magic. I can't believe that I'm really seeing you! I've missed everyone, you know, but not enough to go back to the balls, the expectations, the pressure.  
  
Harry nodded, as Draco started to speak. Oh, believe us, we understand. We've spent the last four years having the childhood and adolescence that we never had. No dressing up, no robes, a low-key college. We had to heal.  
  
They never realised how much more we ten had seen than the rest of them, did they? Seamus mused. I don't want to get all morose, but I've _thought_ about it so many times, and I've never discussed it, and... well, I know that the two of you understand.  
  
Honestly, we've never talked about it either. I know I needed the years of distance, and I think Draco did too.  
  
I did. Harry, did you notice something scary? As soon as we entered the apartment, you started calling me Draco again, and I started thinking of myself as Draco, not Drake.  
  
I do like Draco better as a name, Harry smiled. And it's really not all that unusual. Frightening, to think it's that easy to slip up, but not unusual.  
  
So you've been going by Drake, then? What about last names? And where's your scar, Harry?  
  
Yeah, I changed my name to Drake Cobain on the walk to the Muggle bank a few days before we left. Harry opened his account in the name of Harry Cadeus.  
  
Except now I'm Harry Cadeus-Cobain. And I cast an illusion charm every morning to keep the scar concealed. It would be a dead giveaway. Harry stopped short. Draco, Seamus is another wizard.  
  
Um, yeah, Harry, we went to school with him, fought with him, remember?  
  
No, no. Harry was smiling. We couldn't do the wizarding part of the wedding ceremony because there wasn't another wizard present. We could now!  
  
But I thought... Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
The spell's not gender specific, but it's just not done, usually. I know it works, though, because I was the third party for Sirius and Remus.  
  
Seamus was smiling. If you two want to, I'd be honored.  
  
Draco grinned. Definitely. Harry, you're a genius!  
  
The three laughed, and then Harry and Draco joined hands while Seamus said the marriage-bonding spell over their clasped hands. There was a pause and then a shower of rainbow glitter erupted from the end of Seamus' wand, declaring the marriage sealed and unbreakable.  
  
Harry sat, stunned, as the magic washed over him. Draco tenderly let go of Harry's hands and reached to take Harry's face into his hands, and their lips met softly and with such care than Seamus thought he would cry for the love the two shared together.  
  
Smiling, Harry broke apart from Draco, and turned to Seamus. Thank you, he said quietly. I can't tell you how much that means to me – to us.  
  
Seamus smiled. It was my pleasure. You don't get many chances to see two people who are perfect together and perfectly happy together.  
  
Draco grinned. Yes, we are. There followed a happy period of drinking, smiling, and happy reminiscing between the three, and it was after they had eaten take-out, and the sun had set, that the conversation returned to more serious topics.  
  
Why did they expect so much out of so few that were so young? Draco mused. I've asked myself that question so many times, and I still don't know the answer. There were Aurors that had so much more training than we did, even at the end. We were fifteen when we started training, and Harry and Hermione weren't even eighteen by the end of the war. There were others, so why us? And then why did they expect to control our lives even further afterwards?  
  
I ask myself the same questions, Draco, Seamus answered. Dean & I used to wonder about it, as well. Half of us weren't even raised in the wizarding world. My dad's a Muggle; both of Dean's parents were. Harry, your parents both went to Hogwarts, but you were raised by Muggles. Hermione's Muggle-born, as is Justin. So it's not even like we had some sense of wizarding history, really. Why the ten of us? Why ruin our lives like that? I don't believe in some token talk about a prophecy, although I remember Lavender trying to tell us about something like that. We were just kids. We were just kids.  
  
Harry shook his head. You all may have just been kids, but I was never a kid. Although I think it was part of the same plan; I had to be willing to sacrifice my life if need be. The one thing they didn't count on was that I might love someone. It had been carefully manipulated so that I wouldn't, if you think about it, but I did. That made the difference between going along with their plans, even if it meant sacrificing myself, and finding other ways to accomplish the same goal.  
  
Draco had gathered Harry into his arms as he spoke. Shh, love, we're both here and we're together. He cleared his throat and looked at Seamus. I know it wasn't a prophecy, because they were all genuinely surprised when I joined our side. Still, I don't know that I was ever a child either, with the things Lucius let' me see. Draco sighed. I miss the wizarding world. I love our life, don't get me wrong, but there's something..  
  
quipped Harry.  
  
Draco laughed. Maybe so, you great prat. Maybe so. At any rate, it's all I knew growing up, and we are wizards, whether the wizarding community likes that fact anymore or not.  
  
Oh, they don't know that you're gay, Seamus said quickly. McGonagall covered that up fast. The only ones that know are Ron, Hermione, Justin, Mandy, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and me. There were all sorts of stories that went around about why you left but when I left the most popular was that you had both seen too much during the war and were being treated in a foreign country for your psychological injuries.  
  
Harry laughed. That's not too terribly far from the truth, in a way. We _were_ in a foreign country and just being us, without the added responsibility, was rather like treatment.  
  
It almost makes me want to go back. Almost. Just to see their faces. The smirk on Draco's face was absolutely adorable, and Harry told him so as he proceeded to kiss it thoroughly.  
  
Oops. Sorry, Seamus, Harry said sheepishly a few minutes later.  
  
Not a problem! Seamus said cheerfully. You two deserve every happiness in the world.  
  
Talk again turned light, and it was after midnight before Harry and Draco made their goodbyes, Seamus' address written down and tucked in their wallet. We're the only wizarding ex-pats that I know of, boys, Seamus had said, and I think we ought to keep in touch. It's been good to see you.  
  
It's been good to see you as well, Harry had returned warmly, and the three had shared a brief hug before Harry and Draco stepped out the door. For constancy, for cunning, Harry began.  
  
For courage that never ends, Draco continued.  
  
For common sense and preparedness, Seamus added, grinning.  
  
We fight, we live, we love, lilies surround us for ever, they finished simultaneously, their motto, battle cry, and prayer completed, and Harry and Draco walked off into the darkness without another word.  



	2. Chance Encounters

_A/N: Hmm. This is kind of... campy. But it's fun. Which is why I wrote it in the first place. Oh, and a Happy 22nd Birthday today to my friend Kathy, aka Graham Cracker, who will have no idea I wrote this, but it's the thought that counts, right? Oh, I forgot on Chapter 1, thanks for the reviews of At the End of the Day'!_  
  
  
  
Harry and Draco remained on a sort of magic-induced high for quite a few days following their visit to Seamus and the completion of the wizarding wedding spell. The news that no one had ever been told the real reason that they had left the wizarding world, however, intensified their desire not to be spotted by any witches or wizards when they were in London, and they planned to stay well clear of the area near the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
There's only one slight problem, Harry said with a slight grimace, as the pair packed to meet the plane in a few short hours. The area around the Leaky Cauldron was destroyed, remember? We aren't going to recognize it.  
  
We'll just have to do our best, I suppose, Draco answered. I don't fancy a run-in with some of those giggly girls – or even Colin Creevey, for that matter.  
  
Harry laughed. Colin Creevey would have our pictures in the paper by the next morning, I don't doubt. Gods, he could be annoying.  
  
Satisified that everything was packed, and they had done all they could to protect themselves in Muggle London, they met with their four friends to catch the airplace to Heathrow. Neither of the two had spent much time in Muggle London, and explained that they hadn't been into the city much to their friends.  
  
We've been in Heathrow before, of course, though, Harry said. That's where we left for San Francisco from. Still, it was late, and we just went straight to the airport; we didn't bother with the city proper.  
  
The others were slightly amazed, but didn't complain; it would be more fun if it were like all the other cities, with all of them lost, anyway. The plane touched down and the six caught a taxi to their hotel, just off Trafalgar Square.  
  
Draco exclaimed as he flopped onto the bed in their suite. I'm glad I was in charge of hotels in London. Each couple has their own room!  
  
Harry smiled. Me too. Although how you knew where to stay I don't know.  
  
Draco giggled. Narcissa used to like to get her hair and nails done the Muggle way, so she'd come here and rent out a room for a day or two so she could go to a spa.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Who knew? I'm just glad she choose such a nice hotel!  
  
The following days were filled with lots of fun for the six as they did the typically tourist things, and then ran around the city like the crazy kids they were at night, visiting clubs, pubs, and bars in a whirlwind fashion.  
  
It was late one afternoon when they found themselves walking down random streets, singing as they went. Harry and Draco had undergone a crash course in Muggle music four years previously, and they found that their last name was taken from an American Muggle musician named Kurt Cobain, who had committed suicide in 1994. Intrigued, they had bought all of the cds by his band, Nirvana, and they frequently sang many of them at the top of their lungs, just for fun.  
  
They had just finished off a rousing rendition of All Apologies when the group walked by an outdoor cafe that was playing music. John exclaimed. That's the song that you two love.  
  
Harry and Draco had both been struck by the song It's Not Easy by Five for Fighting when they had first heard it the previous summer. They had even made a few modifications to the words when singing it, and it had been the song that they had danced to after their civil union ceremony that January. Sure enough, its opening chords could be heard coming out of the speakers, and Harry and Draco began to sing, both to themselves and to all the world.  
  
We can't stand to fly. We're not that naive. We're just out to find the better parts of life. We're more than birds, more than a plane, more than two pretty faces beside a train. And it's not easy to be me, they sang softly, their hearts in their voices, pain on their faces. Their friends didn't know why they cherished this song, or why they had altered the words so that both of them could sing it, but they knew it meant so much to the pair.  
  
Wish that we could cry, fall upon our knees. Find a way to lie bout a home we're not allowed to be. It may sound absurd but don't you agree even heroes have the right to bleed. Anguish was in their voices, and their friends got shivers. For Harry and Draco, the song had never seemed as intense as on this day in London, so near and yet so far away from their former life.  
  
We may be disturbed but won't you concede even heroes have a right to dream and it's not easy to be me. Harry felt like his heart would break. They had been heroes, and to dream, they had to leave. Up ahead because because of us, well it's alright, you can all sleep sound tonight, we're just soldiers and everything. That was the modification that had puzzled their friends the most. Soldiers? Harry and Drake were just college students. Extraordinarily smart, yes, but soldiers? They had only been eighteen when they had met them.  
  
We can't stand to fly, we're not that naive. Men weren't meant to ride, with dragons between their knees. Draco remembered with pain the days and nights they had spend a'dragonback. No, dragons weren't meant to be riden, or used as weapons in a world of war.  
  
We're only men, in silly red sheets, diggin' for kryptonite on this one-way street. The symbolism of the green rock that could hurt the invincible was too poignant to be changed.  
  
Only two men, in funny robes, looking for special things inside of me, inside of we, inside of we... Ultimately, they had had to call on themselves to fight Voldemort, and no one else. Only themselves, and what they had between them, and inside of them.  
  
We're only men, in funny red sheets, only two men looking for a dream, only men, in funny old robes, and it's not easy, to be us. It's not easy to be me. The song finished, and the two men embraced, tears pouring down their cheeks. All of their pain, buried for so long, tended to surface when they sang this song, and after seeing Seamus just days previously, it was overwhelming. Most of the cafe had stopped to listen, as had others on the sidewalk, and they clapped lightly, awed by what they had heard.  
  
Harry and Draco hadn't recognized the neighborhood, and they had been facing in the opposite direction from a dingy old pub that no one else notice. Halfway through their song, however, a heavily pregnant young woman had emerged, and her eyes had widened as she heard the voices, and then she gasped when she saw who owned the voices.   
  
  
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley was nearly overwhelmed with indecision. She _knew_ those two voices, and long hair or no, scar or no, she knew the two men that she saw down the street, and she was almost certain that the two men, surrounded by American Muggles, and dressed like Americans, were her best friend, Harry Potter, and his partner, Draco Malfoy.  
  
What were they doing here? she thought. They must not realise that they are anywhere near the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. I can't imagine that they would come so close otherwise. I should just let them pass.  
  
But if I don't stop them, someone else might come out. I should stop them, just to protect them. Yes. And the fact that you want to see your best friend has nothing to do with it, does it, Hermione Granger-Weasley? she scolded herself.  
  
Still, the opportunity was too good to pass up. Four long years had passed since she had seen Harry or Draco. Shifting her bag slightly around her swollen belly, Hermione set off towards the pair.   
  
HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY! she yelled as she crossed the street opposite them. Oh, she hoped this wasn't a mistake....  
  
  
  
Harry and Draco had just released one another and continued walking down the street when Hermione's voice rang out through the air.  
  
they said as one. They kept walking, mechnically.   
  
What do we do, Drake?  
  
I don't know, Harry. I don't know. Who is it? Draco was wringing his hands.  
  
I think it's 'Mione. Shit, shit, shit.  
  
Hey, guys, what's wrong? Sean asked brightly, as Hermione yelled again, this time much closer.  
  
Harry sighed. I think we have to. Draco nodded his agreement, and the pair resolutely turned to face their pursuer.  
  
Harry was shocked to see that Hermione was pregnant, although it wasn't all that surprising, he supposed. Beside him, he heard his husband snigger slightly, then squeeze his hand tightly.  
  
squealed Hermione, breaking into a run as best she could.  
  
Excuse me, Sean said politely, but who are you? And why were you calling our friends by the wrong last names?  
  
Hermione stopped short, out of breath, and Harry felt compelled to help her explain. Don't worry about it, Sean. We'd better talk to her. Meet you back at the hotel? With that, he and Draco led Hermione into a nearby restaurant, where they sat down.  
  
Hello, Hermione, Harry finally said, quietly.  
  
Hello, Harry, Draco, she returned, unable to stop herself at smiling. Why do I have the feeling that you two didn't realise you were close to Diagon Alley?  
  
Draco sat up hurriedly. You're kidding! We've been so careful...  
  
But today we had been walking for a long time, remember, Draco? We must've turned this way without realising it.   
  
Draco breathed softly, his shoulders sagging.  
  
I'm really very glad to see the two of you, regardless, Hermione said, a bit sadly. Tell me where you've been, what you're doing here. You haven't been in London the whole time.  
  
Harry smiled. No, we haven't. We went to San Francisco – really, 'Mione, you're the one that told me that it had such a large gay population – and went to college there.  
  
Harry's a lawyer, Draco interjected, always proud of his husband's accomplishment. Did his bachelors and his J.D. in four years.  
  
What Draco doesn't mention is that he got a Ph.D. in chemistry, Harry grinned. We've been having a life, Hermione, and a childhood. Parties, friends, fun. He paused. Oh, and we got married. They placed their left hands on the table and Hermione gasped.  
  
Muggle or wizard? I mean...  
  
Vermont allows civil unions, Harry explained. And then we ran into Seamus a few weeks ago, and he did the spell for us.  
  
Seamus? You've seen him? How is he?  
  
Draco had to laugh at Hermione's passionate inquiry. Relax, Hermione. He's fine. We happened to be at the same pub in Dublin. Harry & I, along with the friends you saw earlier, have been traveling around Europe since mid-May.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, about to ask another question, when she stopped short. she exclaimed. I told him I'd be right back, and he's alone with the kids – she ignored the snickers from both boys – I'd better go find him. Can he come see you? Will you wait?  
  
Hermione, much as I've missed Ron, I... I don't think I'm quite ready to see him, or anyone else. At least you had some idea of what was going on before. Do you understand?  
  
Of course, she said, recovering quickly. Could... could we meet, say, tomorrow night, just us three, and talk?   
  
Harry frowned, and then nodded. As long as it's okay with you, Draco, he said then, turning to face his husband.  
  
Draco nodded. I think that will be fine. He gave Hermione the address of their hotel and then the three separated, leaving all three with swirling emotions.  
  
  
  
Harry! Draco! Over here! Hermione called across the sidewalk. She was running late – Ron had insisted on questioning her about where she was going, and had been slightly upset when she wouldn't tell him.  
  
Harry called, waving, and then he and Draco crossed the street to join her. Hermione noted with a smile the way that the pair kept track of each other, either by sight, sound, or touch, at all times. Right now they had their hands clasped, but Hermione wasn't sure that they even realised it consciously.   
  
I know a decent restaurant around the corner, Draco offered. My mum used to go there in the afternoons when she stayed in the city.  
  
Harry nodded, and Hermione tried to conceal her surprise. She was sure her friends would have plenty to tell her.  
  
Once they sat down, Hermione sighed, and asked the question that she had wondered about for years. Why didn't you contact us at all?  
  
Harry looked at her carefully. We were... we felt almost betrayed, Hermione. By the whole wizarding world. We saved them, and we're repaid by being railroaded into loveless marriages, a life of a celebrity, things that neither of us wanted, and we were made to feel ungrateful and spoiled if we didn't play along. I was half-afraid that the Ministry would send Aurors out to force us to come back and get married if they had so much as a hint of where we were.  
  
Draco was nodding. Exactly. We had sacrificed so much already, and we weren't planning on sacrificing something that we had just discovered – freedom.  
  
You sound like a bloody advertisement for America, Hermione scowled, and the other two boys burst out laughing, much to her surprise.   
  
That's what Jake and Sean always say, Harry explained through his laughter. They say we're more patriotic than they are. I guess you appreciate something more when you didn't grow up with it, sometimes.  
  
Draco sobered. We've all been plenty patriotic in the past few months, though.  
  
What? Oh, that World Trade Center thing. We didn't hear much about it in the wizarding press, but I saw a few things about it on our telly.  
  
Both their faces darkened. Harry began seriously, over 50,000 people worked in those two towers. Somehow, someway, many of them weren't there yet, and many more got out. But so, so many died, Hermione. Some of them burned, some of them jumped, to escape the smoke, some of them were just trapped when the towers fell. We may have been on the other side of the country, but there wasn't a single person in America that wasn't affected, not by a long stretch.  
  
It was liking seeing old nightmares come to life, Draco whispered. Death, destruction, all over again.  
  
The two were leaning on each other, pain etched in every inch of their faces.   
  
I'm sorry, Hermione whispered. I didn't realise you hadn't processed everything still.  
  
Processed? Bloody hell, Hermione, you were there, how can you forget and demean something like that? You don't _process_ a war; you put it in your memories, you try to move on, but sometimes there are things that bring it up. America has been our home for the past four years – it would be just as devestating for you if, suddenly, Diagon Alley were attacked again, but, say, by some Muggles, just because there were witches there. That's why bin Laden attacked America. Because they were Americans, and that was enough of a reason. Remind you of anyone?  
  
Hermione was silent and pale, and the waiter came to take their order and left before she addressed them again. I'm sorry, she said simply. I was out of line.  
  
Harry merely nodded tightly, and Draco just said   
  
So... would you come back?  
  
Honestly? I know I want to, but I'm terribly afraid to, as well.  



	3. 'I've Come to Talk With You Again'

_A/N: Muchas gracias for the reviews. Still campy, lol. I don't have much of the next chapter written yet, so it may take slightly longer to get it up.  
_  
  
It was the next day when Harry and Draco's friends confronted them. What's really going on? Sean asked. You disappear with someone calling you by different names, and then you go out last night and stay out really late. I know you two fled Britain, by everything you've ever said and acted like, so what the hell is going on?  
  
Harry grimaced, and exchanged a glance with his husband. I think it's time to lay our wands on the table, he said wryly, and Draco nodded.  
  
queried John. Don't you mean cards?  
  
Uh, not exactly, Draco said, and Harry went to their room, returning with three leatherbound books and two polished sticks of word. He carefully handed one of them to Draco, who smiled in delight. He pointed it mischeviously at his husband and sent a tickling curse at him. Caught by surprise, Harry growled playfully before retailating with Tarentellga. Then Draco smiled, a naughty thought occuring to him.   
  
Harry gasped, then smiled, and coaxed the small snake that appeared onto his forearm. Their four friends were gaping in astonishment. We're wizards, Harry said simply.  
  
  
  
Yes. It might be easiest to start at the end and go backwards, don't you think, Harry?  
  
Or, at least start at the end before going back to the beginning. Harry withdrew a picture from the topmost album – for the leatherbound books were photo albums – and placed it carefully, almost reverentially, the others noted, on the table in front of their Muggle friends. This is a wizarding photograph, he explained carefully, which is why the figures move. There are ten of us in this picture; it was taken the day our last year of school began, in the fall of 1997. We were – we still are, in many ways – the residents of Lily Tower, and we became known as the Ten, specially trained since the end of our fifth year to fight forces of evil wizards, and, ultimately, to defeat their leader, Voldemort. Harry took a deep breath; the memories were still strong. We can get into why us, and why Voldemort, and what he did later. The important thing is this. He laid another picture down beside the first one. This is the residents of Lily Tower the following spring, at the end of that school year. We were only seven then. We lost Dean, Susan, and Terry, all to the Killing Curse, all to Voldemort himself. Draco – Drake to you – and I were the ones who actually killed Voldemort in the end. When we returned, we were all hailed as heroes – and expected to finish the fairy tale with fairytale weddings. The wizarding world has one openly gay couple in all of Britain, although there are those who carry out affairs behind their wives' backs. We had to attend balls and parties – much like the Middle Ages – and, eventually, choose trophy wives. I turned eighteen on July 31, 1998, and we left the wizarding world within two weeks of that date. We Disapparated to Heathrow, and flew to San Francisco, because a Muggle-born friend of ours had told me that there was a large gay population there. We rented a hotel, and then picked a college and faked all our paperwork with magic. And... well, you know the story from there.  
  
The four Muggles were staring at their friends in astonishment. They were going to force you to get married? Jake finally said. To _women_?  
  
Harry and Draco had to chuckle slightly at that. Yes, our thoughts exactly.  
  
So... how did things get to that point? I mean, I'm still really confused, Rebecca said.  
  
I can tell you my life story, I suppose, Harry said with a grin, and Draco can fill in the parts that are different for him. My parents were killed when I was a year old by Voldemort, and when he tried to kill me, the Killing Curse somehow rebounded, which left me with a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on my forehead – which I keep concealed with an illusion charm. I was sent to live outside the wizarding world, in what we call the Muggle world, with my mum's Muggle sister & her husband and son. That was a miserable life – I slept in a cupboard and was generally beat up all the time. Then I got my letter to Hogwarts – after the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid, had to bring it to me, since the owls weren't getting to me! He held up a hand. Hogwarts is the name of our school, and owls are how wizards and witches deliver the post. Anyway, I had never heard of the wizarding world – my aunt and uncle told me that my parents died in a car crash, if you can believe that – so Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley – it's a hidden part of London – to get my school things. That was my eleventh birthday. He smiled, and shot a glance at Draco warning him to be quiet for a bit. When I was getting my school robes, I met another first year. He was a right prat, trying to impress me, and reminded me of my horribly spoiled cousin. Needless to say, I was less than impressed. After that day, I went back to the Dursleys' – that's my aunt and uncle – until September first rolled around. Then I made my way to King's Cross Station and tried to figure out how to get on to Platform 9 and 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts Express. He grinned at their expressions. That's when I met Ron Weasley and his family. Ron turned out to be one of my best friends – same House at school, same dorm, his family took me in, everything. While we're on the train, the same prat from the robe shop comes up to me, and now, all of the sudden, he wants to be my friend, just because I'm Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He makes some comment about not hanging around with the wrong sort, obviously talking about Ron, and I turned him down, refused to shake his hand, cool as you please. That was the start of our rivalry. We _hated_ each other.  
  
Harry stood up and took a drink of water before sitting back down and continuing the story.  
  
I was Sorted into Gryffindor House, along with Ron, and my other best friend, Hermione Granger. We ended up battling Voldemort in one way or another almost every year, it seems like. The first year, his almost-dead spirit was inhabiting one of our professors, and he was ultimately killed. The next year, Voldemort's old school diary took control of Ron's little sister to let out a nasty snake. Third year, my godfather escaped from wizard prison, and we thought he was coming after me, but it turned out he was innocent. Fourth year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament  
  
Which Harry won, Draco interjected.  
  
And the rising of Voldemort in corporeal form once more. All through this, I had normal school things to deal with – classes, House rivalries, Quidditch, which is wizard sport, on broomsticks. And, of course, my rivalry with my enemy, who was the son of a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's follwers, and a member of Slytherin House. Things started to change after Voldemort's rebirth. After our fifth year, there were ten of us hand-picked to live in Lily Tower, and undergo extensive training to fight Voldemort and his forces. There were five of us from Gryffindor, two from each of the other two Houses, and one lone Slytherin.  
  
Jake cocked his head to the side. Let me guess. Your rival wasn't on Voldemort's side after all?  
  
Harry laughed then, finally. Precisely. Although I suppose if he was, he would've had plenty of chances to get his revenge on me by now!  
  
The other four stared, and then turned to look at Draco, who laughed. Guilty as charged, he joked. I _was_ a bit of a prat when I was younger.  
  
Don't forget the lovely buttons you made during fourth year. You know, that read Potter Stinks'?  
  
Wait a second, you two used to hate each other? Sean asked, incredulous.  
  
Our hatred was nearly as famous as Harry was, Draco said with a small grin.   
  
Well, they say that there's a fine line between love and hate, John said finally with a sigh. So what happened then?  
  
Well, Harry and I resolved most of our differences before the end of fifth year, and we ended up becoming lovers that summer, although no one knew about us. Hermione knew that Harry was gay, but that was it, even though Harry's godfathers are the sole openly gay couple in wizarding Britain.  
  
We were thrown into very intensive training, both magical and muggle. Hand-to-hand fighting, curses, counter-curses, you name it, we trained in it, all summer, extra classes during the school year, everything. Then, the beginning of our seventh year, we started going out on missions for the war as well. That's when we lost Terry and Susan. It wasn't until near the end of the war that we lost Dean. After that, we went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco started to whisper then. For constancy, for cunning, for courage that never ends,  
  
Harry picked up the words then. For common sense and preparedness, We fight, we live, we love,  
  
Together they chanted the last line. Liles surround us for ever.  
  
The others were quiet. That was our motto, our battle cry, our prayer, explained Draco softly. We were ten, the residents of Lily Tower, and as close as we could be. I think that's been harder than anything, losing the three, and then leaving the rest of them.  
  
We saw Seamus, back in Ireland. He left a few weeks after we did. He was actually seeing Dean, so the combination of losing him and then people trying to make him get married... he left too. It was nice to see him again, though. Plus he performed the wizarding wedding spell for us.  
  
And last night?  
  
The pregnant woman that stopped us was Hermione. We went to talk with her. Ron and the others don't know we're in England, much less London.  
  
Whew. So you two really were in a war, all before you were eighteen. No wonder you wanted to come to college and party – and no wonder you were so outspoken about gay rights!  
  
Yeah, well, sometimes we felt a bit hypocritical – counseling others on coming out, when we just left our lives behind rather than come out, you know? And then we found out from Seamus when we saw him that it never even came out after we left, like we had thought it would. McGonagall – one of the professors at Hogwarts – covered it all up, basically, so the only ones that knew were the rest of Lily Tower, her, and my godfathers.  
  
Well, considering what you said about the rest of wizarding society, I can see why you want to leave rather than try to be understood, but surely now things could be different?  
  
I don't know, Draco said heavily. It's tempting. I mean, that's our world, in so many, many ways. But this is our world too, now.  
  
But you haven't seen anyone besides Seamus and Hermione in four years? Not even this Ron or your godfathers? That's a long time. Why... why don't you go back. Just for a visit, kind of. We've got another week here in London. At the end of the week, we'll all go back to San Francisco, and you can decide what to do at that point.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, and they both shrugged. I don't know. Maybe we'll talk to Hermione again and see what she thinks.  
  
Hey! That's why you two were so clueless about music and movies and everything! Sean exclaimed. You should give a lesson in culture to the other wizards!  
  
Harry and Draco cracked up laughing then. I can see it now, Harry spluttered. Join Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter at the Leaky Cauldron as they tell all about American Muggle culture!  
  
So that's your real names, then?  
  
Draco nodded. You can see why I changed mine to Drake, and Harry's name is quite famous, he couldn't take the chance of someone happening on it in the Muggle phone book or something. He paused. Actually, Harry, it's not such a bad idea. We could use our Muggle names, and Hermione could organize it. The people that need to know who it is would realise it during the course of the evening, and the others would leave it alone. It'd be a soft introduction.  
  
  
  
So they decided to do it, and in just two days' time, and Harry found himself, in a Muggle suit (You need to _look_ like a lawyer, too, love, Draco had said), in a side room off the main area of the pub, Draco pacing nervously beside him. Hermione had made sure that Ron, Justin, and Mandy would be there, as well as Sirius and Remus, and several others that he and Draco felt should be there. The pub would undoubtedly have many other familiar faces as well, since the buzz around was that it was _the_ event for young wizards and witches. Harry wasn't sure that it was such a good plan, but he was willing to go through with it anyway.  
  
Draco walked out into the room, using a Muggle microphone (he and Harry had insisted on authencity). In a suit, with his hair grown out, and the silvery glasses, the man wasn't truly recognizable as the boy Draco Malfoy that many of the audience had attended Hogwarts with.  
  
Hello, and welcome to a little crash course in Muggle culture. I'm Dr. D. A. Cobain, and I and my husband, Mr. H. J. Cadeus-Cobain, Esquire, will be your hosts. He paused. Yes, I am a man, and yes, I said my husband. First lesson in tonight's events – in Vermont, one of the states in the United States, same-sex couples can have legal, recognized civil unions performed. Also, the wizard wedding spell is non-gender specific. He crossed to a stool and sat down. We've selected a few songs, as well as clips from movies, for your pleasure tonight, but first we decided to sing for you. A few eyebrows were raised. Yes, we actually can sing. Without having to magically tune our voices. You may be wondering why we're here. Yes, we are wizards, but we chose to explore some other options in the Muggle world.  
  
Harry walked into the shadows at that point. This is a song by an American group called the Goo Goo Dolls, and the song is called Iris.' We'd like to dedicate this song to four things, three people, and one flower. The audience could just barely see the sad smile that ghosted over his face.  
  
The pair began to sing softly as music wafted through the air. And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. And sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight.  
  
Their voices grew stronger as they began the chorus, but more ragged with emotion as well. And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.  
  
Three people, Draco murmured, before starting the next verse. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moments of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, And you bleed just to know you're alive.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am.  
  
Harry could see, just barely, that Justin's head was cocked curiously, and he could see comprehension dawning on Ron's face. For constancy, for cunning, murmured Ron, barely loud enough to hear.   
  
For courage that never ends, Draco said, smiling slightly.  
  
For common sense and preparedness, offered Mandy, softly.  
  
We fight, we live, we love, Harry breathed, and then all of them, the six that were there, spoke the final line together.   
  
Lilies surround us forever.  
  
The rest of the pub was silent; only a very few knew the significance of the words that had just been spoken. Two of them that did were Harry's godfathers, though, and Harry could see the strangled expression on Sirius' face.   
  
It's alright, Snuffles, we'll talk later, he laughed. Right now we have a show to run.  
  
The two then gave a two hour presentation on American Muggle culture, concluding with some remarks on how to survive without being looked at suspiciously. The audience was entranced, and Harry overheard many rave reviews as they exited. I guess we'll be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, he said wearily.  
  
Yes, but the lighting was so poor, the pictures won't be very good.  
  
At least Colin Creevey couldn't make it!  
  
The pair were in the small room where they had waited before the show, and they knew that, any minute, there would be several people busting through the doors, eager to see them.  
  
Ron was the first one through the door. Harry!! Where the bloody hell have you been??  
  
Harry laughed. America, or didn'tja figure that out from our lovely presentation tonight?  
  
Ron scowled, then laughed, and embraced the other man. I just... I can't believe it's you!  
  
The others came in then. Harry Potter! Sirius said loudly. I cannot believe you!  
  
Which part? Draco offered. The leaving, or the coming back?  
  
Neither! I can't believe you went and got married without inviting us!  
  
Harry and Draco fell over laughing at that prounoucement. That's _it_? Harry demanded. We're gone for four years nearly and that's the only problem you have?  
  
Well, that and you not telling me or Moony about you two! You shouldn't known that we've understood.  
  
Harry smiled briefly, but it was slightly haunted in nature. Maybe so. But, despite the responsibilities we were saddled with, I was still barely eighteen when we left, even.  
  
Sirius cocked his head, then nodded. I understand. He drew his godson into a tight embrace. Does this mean you're coming back home?


End file.
